Spiders
by ZammiewithalotofPercabeth
Summary: "There's a spider" I exclaimed acting frightened, pointing right next to her feet. "Ahh!" She cried flailing about.


**Author's Note: My first one-shot. R&R please:))**

**Summary:** "There's a spider" I exclaimed acting frightened, pointing right next to her feet.  
"Ahh!" She cried flailing about.

**Setting:** Camp Half-Blood during the two weeks after the first war. Technically set during The Last Olympian.

**Title: Spiders**

* * *

**PERCY**

It was currently 5:30pm, free-time in the schedule at camp. Now normally, during this time, I'd be off with my friends just hanging out. But today I _had_ to clean my cabin.

The state of it 30 minutes before was repulsive. Clothes littered the floor, there were wrappers all over the floor my armour was all over the place… just disgusting. So I decided to clean it.

I was almost done now. I just had to do my bed and a bit of finishing touches would do the trick and I'd be done.

"Seaweed brain, are you in here" A female voice called. I'd know that voice anywhere.

Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth is my girlfriend. We started dating after the war. She's a daughter of Athena, which is strange considering my dad is Poseidon. Because of their rivalry we shouldn't really get along. But as Aphrodite would say _'LOVE CONQUERS ALL!'_

Annabeth entered my cabin when I just finished making my bed.

"There you are Percy" She breath out, I'm guessing she ran here. "I was looking everywhere for you" I raised my eyebrow.

"Why didn't you check here first" I asked, while just going around my room making finishing touches.

"Oh… I guess I didn't think you would clean up your cabin" She said nervously, I laughed.

"Yeah I'm surprised at myself too" She laughed along with me. "It sucks not having Tyson here" Tyson is my Cyclopes half-brother who is currently in the forges of Poseidon.

"Do you miss him?" She asked

"Yeah, he cleaned up the cabin all the time" I sighed, jokingly. She hit me on the arm. "And I miss his love for peanut butter too." I rubbed my arm, just finishing tidying everything up. "Damn you hit hard" She rolled her eyes.

"And you're just figuring it out now" She laughed to herself then shuck her head. I decided to get back at her.

"There's a spider" I exclaimed acting frightened, pointing right next to her feet.

"_Ahh!_" She cried flailing about.

It was a sight to see, 'The Great Annabeth Chase' scared of spiders, but I guess I couldn't blame her. It was Arachne who got turned into a spider and now her children chase after the children of Athena because Athena was the one who turned Arachne into a spider in the first place.

I started laughing my head off and I doubled over in laughter. When I looked back up I saw a very angry Daughter of Athena. So I did the most logical thing I could come up with at the moment.

I high tailed it out of there.

In other words I ran. I didn't where the Hades I was going, as long as she didn't catch me.

I ran past all the other cabins. I past cabin 5, Ares. I could hear Clarisse shouting.

"Good luck Prissy!" And I think she actually meant it.

And as I past the Hermes cabin, Cabin 11, I could hear the Stoll's laughing their heads off with a bunch of their other siblings.

"Go Perce!" Connor shouted, while raising his fist in the air. I could hear Travis wolf whistling as well, but didn't stop to punch them in the arm. Even though I really wanted to, I could tell my face was red.

"_Shut up!_" I heard Annabeth say behind me. Well, I can thank the Stoll's now for giving me some extra time.

I finally tired when I reached the canoe lake. I don't think Annabeth had the energy to decapitate me.

"Okay, I'm sorry" I told her sincerely.

"You better be" She said sternly while lightly punching me in the arm.

"_Ahh!_ Spider" I exclaimed. Pointing to beside her foot and backing away, telling her with my eyes to do so to, because I knew she would freak out about it. But she just stood there and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked angry again.

"I'm not going to fall for that one again" She told me while rolling her eyes. Practically telling me I had to do better than that to get her again.

"No really Annabeth" I said slowly "There really is a spider" I pointed down again, hoping to lessen the damage of a chaotic Annabeth. She gave an aggravated sigh.

"Seaweed brain" She said tiredly and looked down "there isn't a _SPIDER!_' she screeched finally seeing it.

She jumped away from it, effectively falling into me. It was unexpected. We both lost our balance and we were really near the water's edge.

I think you can guess what happened next…

We both fell into the canoe lake. But it was like reliving the first underwater kiss we had. But I think this one was better. Mainly because no one knew we were there…

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading:)) R&R please.**

**And check out my other story: ****_A Prophecy In The Past_**

**-Khristi:))**


End file.
